Radio Interview: Day After the Oscars
by detectivezelda
Summary: How would it go if Nick and Judy were given an interview on their Oscar win of best animated picture? Read to find out!


**A/N: I couldn't help writing this when I found out Zootopia won at the Oscars last night. I know it's been a while since I updated All I Need Is You and an update will be coming for it. I promise. In the meantime, I hope you guys can at least smile from reading this. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Me: Hi, Nick. Hi, Judy! Thank you for taking the time to talk to us here at the _Destiny Radio Show_ this morning. I hear congratulations are in order.

Nick: Honored to be speaking with you, and thank you.

Judy: Likewise. Oh, boy! I can barely contain myself, I'm so happy!

Nick: Hey, calm down, Carrots. *chuckles* Deep breaths.

Judy: *inhales and quickly exhales* Okay, I'm good. Thanks Nick.

Nick: Anytime.

Me: Soooo, how does it feel being an Academy Award winner? I can nearly feel the happiness radiating from Judy's end. How do you feel about it Nick?

Nick: Eh, I guess it isn't too bad. I mean we won what? Seven or so other awards already? All I can really say is that it's nice to see that people recognize just how awesome I am.

Judy: Um, hello? I believe I was more the main character than you were Nick. Remember to give credit where it's due.

Nick: Oh, right. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that while you had more screen time, people essentially cared about me more. It's a shame they decided to ditch the original scr-OUCH! Carrots!

Judy: Whoops. I'm sorry, Nick, but you know us rabbits. We have really big feet. I'll be more careful next time.

Me: *laughs* Wow, you two are the same off screen as you are on screen. I guess it's what one would call…natural chemistry. However, I was under the impression Flash was the true star of the movie.

Nick: Ah, good ol' Flash, Flash hundred-yard dash. He's actually here somewhere…I think. Flash you're still here, buddy?

Me:….

Nick:…

Judy:…Well, maybe he's—

Flash: Yes….I'm still….here….Nick.

Judy: Nevermind! He's still here. Haha.

Nick: Awesome! Flash, why don't you say a quick hello to your fans.

Judy: I don't think 'quick' is exactly the—

Flash: Hello….everyone….thanks for…the love.

Judy: Yes, thank you, Flash! We don't actually get a lot of time for these interviews so I think that's—

Flash: Your…welcome….Judy.

Judy: Ugh! I give up!

Flash: I…know…that…interviews….

Judy: Please stop laughing Nick and get him out of here!

Nick: Okay, okay. Geez. Lighten up a little, Carrots.

Me: Haha, how can you not love Flash? He is just so awesome.

Judy: Yeaaaah. Flash is a true…character. Haha.

Me: Heh. So how long have you and Nick known each other really? We would love to know.

Judy: Oh, we honestly didn't know each other before filming.

Nick: But once we met it was like we…um, we what?

Judy: Just clicked I guess. Our friendship was instant.

Me: Friendship, huh?

Nick: Lay off of us. I know what you're hinting at, and yes, what we have is good old-fashioned friendship.

Me: Hey, don't kill the messenger. You guys have a lot of fans that wonder, but I won't tease you two anymore. Instead I want to know future prospects. Will there be a chance at another Academy Award in the future.

Judy: It would be nice, but I don't know. There are factors-

Nick: I mean we set the bar pretty high with Zootopia if I do say so myself. It would be nice to try giving it another shot and blowing it out of the water.

Judy: Exactly. I think we make a fantastic team, and our dynamic could shine once again on the big screen. Just keep your ears perked up. You never know if you'll hear something one of these days.

Nick: Hey, what are you doing? Don't go getting their hopes up! You make it sound like a sequel is in the works.

Judy: I said nothing about a sequel.

Nick: It was implied.

Me: *clears throat* Well, I think that's all we have time for today. I wish we could have spared more time because I know you guys are total fan favorites.

Judy: All I want to say to the listeners out there is that we care about you guys soooo much. Thank you guys for supporting us, and remember to dream big. You can be anything you set your mind to. Even becoming Academy Award winners as well one day.

Nick: Or you could just skip all the 'dreams do come true' mumbo jumbo, and just become a hustler. Quick and easy money…no taxes…

Judy: Just stick to following your dreams, and even if times seem bad, just know that there is usually always a silver lining. Even for wily foxes.

Nick: And always for dumb bunny's.

Judy: Always.

Me: Thanks again guys, and you heard it here first. This has been the Destiny radio show, and we'll be right back after these messages.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment or even a favorite! It would mean so much to me, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. (: Until next time, Destiny.**


End file.
